Winx Club - Episode 316
|pe = The Island of Dragons |ne = In the Snake's Lair}} From the Ashes is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis When Timmy learns that Tecna is trapped in the Omega Dimension, the Winx and the Specialists set off to free her. On Pyros, Bloom meets Maia, an elder, who puts Bloom's abilities and determination to the test. Plot After staying up all night, Timmy is able to locate Tecna through a transmission. He wakes up Brandon and Sky to which the Winx finds out as well. Sky is upset that Bloom is unable to come find Tecna since she is on Pyros. Bloom is on Pyros, running away from dragons. There she meets Maia, who saved her from falling into a pit. She bring her back to her cave and Bloom explains why she is on Pyros. Maia offers to help Bloom, who gratefully accepts. She will have to pass three challenges before she can earn her Enchantix form and abilities. The Specialists and the Winx leave to rescue Tecna. Sky and Riven had to stay behind to protect Red Fountain. Timmy is very excited to find Tecna. When they land, they find that the Omega Dimension is very cold; being entirely composed of solid ice. Timmy leads the group to Tecna's transmitter, but he does not find Tecna. The criminals in the Omega Dimension finds the group and starts attacking them. The Specialists defend themselves and the Winx transform and attack. The girls are backed up to the edge of a cliff and fall off it Bloom receives a vial that contains the magical essence of Pyros, given by Maia. The Trix appear and attack Bloom. They gain the upper hand and Icy says that Valtor sends his regards. Bloom is reminded of her encounters with Valtor. Bloom concentrates her full inner strength and power. The Trix combine their powers for an attack. Bloom says that Valtor will not win and in believing in herself and her powers, she transforms into an Enchantix. She then uses her Enchantix Powers against the Trix. Although Bloom earned her Enchantix Form is still incomplete, since she did not save someone from her realm. The criminals on the Omega Dimension attack the group. They start heading towards the Winx who falls of a cliff. Brandon and Helia are in shock and rage, and attack the criminals but fail. Major Events *Bloom meets Maia, a sorceress from the Island of Dragons. *Timmy makes progress finding Tecna. *Helia, Brandon, Timmy, and the other Winx girls head to the Omega Dimension to find Tecna. *Bloom finally earns her Enchantix through the sheer force of willpower; thus making it incomplete and not fully developed. Debuts *Maia *Bloom's Enchantix *Omega Dimension Criminals Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Aisha **Tecna (flashback and mentioned) *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Riven *Sorcerers **Maia *Enemies **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta (mentioned) *Various Omega Dimension criminals Spells Used *Sound Wave Attack - Used by Musa against the Omega Dimension's criminals. *Sunbeam Shower - Used by Stella against the Omega Dimension's criminals. *Enchanted Morphix - Used by Aisha to immobilize the Omega Dimension's criminals. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *It's confirmed that a fairy can earn her higher level (albeit to an incomplete form) by concentrating her inner energy. *This is the last appearance of Bloom's Winx form until it's cameo in "The Magic Stones". *When the Trix arrive, Bloom says "You are so getting voted off this island!" in the 4Kids dub. This is a reference to the reality series Survivor. *The transmitter Timmy finds is identical to Tecna's Charmix though the transmitter is made from ice. Mistakes *In some scenes, Bloom's Winx tiara disappeared. *In one scene, Icy's civilian shirt has sleeves and normally it does not. *When Stormy tries to break through the force field Bloom put around the Trix, in one scene her gloves are not fingerless. *When gifted the vial, Bloom's golden jewel disappears. *While flying through the island in search of Bloom, the strap that connects to Icy's choker is missing. *When Bloom is fighting the Trix, the golden jewel on her chest was briefly shown when she was supposed to be wearing the vial that Maia gave her. *When Icy taps on the ice after freezing Bloom, the pendant she is wearing is colored gold instead of blue *Also, when Bloom fires an attack at Icy and Stormy, her wings are missing. This happens again when she is about to transform into her Enchantix form and when she defeats the Trix and lands on the ground. *Before Bloom transforms to her Enchantix for the first time, her Winx outfit is missing its sparkles. *Icy's choker is a dark blue color instead of a light blue color for a majority of the time she is fighting Bloom. *In the first close-up of Bloom’s eyes after she earns her Enchantix, her hair is in its normal style. WCEp316Mistake(1).png|Icy has sleeves. WCEp316Mistake(2).png|No crown. WCEp316Mistake(3).png|The strap is missing. WCEp316Mistake(4).png|Bloom's golden jewel is back but the vial is missing. WCEp316Mistake(5).png|The vial is gold instead of blue. WCEp316Mistake(6).png|The incorrectly colored choker. WCEp316Mistake(7).png|One of the scenes in which Bloom is missing her wings. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes